1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a supercapacitor and method for forming the same, and more particularly, to a supercapacitor arranged with electrode substrates having a polarity in series or parallel.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A battery is a power source transforming a state of energy directly into an electrical energy without any mechanically transforming. A supercapacitor is an electric device for storing electric charges. Generally, a battery has high capacity but low output power, while a supercapacitor has high output power.
A supercapacitor is an energy storage with high power, high capacity and small scale. In the beginning, supercapacitors were employed in satellites by National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA). Afterwards, supercapacitors are widely used in wireless mobile phones, electric automobiles or motorcycles, portable electric tools, uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems and 3C electronic products.
A supercapacitor of prior art is formed by vertically stacking multiple electrode substrates. The more the number of the stacked electrode substrates of the supercapacitor, the higher an output voltage of the supercapacitor. Also, the supercapacitor has an increased height and equivalent series resistance. With developments and changes of electronic products, reduced scale is a trend for them. The supercapacitor having an excessive height affects minimization of products. If the supercapacitor has an increased equivalent series resistance, the supercapacitor has a reduced output current.